


Dear Management...

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Fest [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bad Writing, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Space Stations, Top Lance (Voltron), Wall Sex, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Lance had a problem......a gorgeous, purple skinned and beautiful problem.Lance worked with Keith at the space station Voltron. But with the skin tight suits and the whole 'being the only other person in the entire fuel sector', he can't help but...stare at the only other alien there. For research.But, staring can lead to...much more.And with Keith being equally as interested in Lance...it's only right to learn more about his alien partner, right?





	Dear Management...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
So this was written extremely quickly, so I apologise if this seems...I dunno, rushed or confusing.  
I will be coming back after the Halloween Fest to fix things here and there.  
So...enjoy!

Lance narrowed his tired eyes at the monitor, debating just how to write what he wanted. The words ‘Dear Management’ stared at him on the white background of the email. It wasn’t that he had a problem with the job, it was just…well, his current co-worker was a little…well, how could he put it lightly…his thoughts were definitely veering more to the…inappropriate.

He worked at the refuelling sector of the space station Voltron, which was orbiting a planet that orbited a young star. The station itself was huge, containing a teleduv within it. There were plenty of docks for ships of all sizes, so he had the amazing opportunity to see all sorts of people when he went to the job. Ships came and went, however, refuelling or dropping off volatile materials needed for the teleduv.

Lance worked alone with his partner in the adjacent sector, his current task was there to keep the station safe, running, filled with fuel and any other necessary tasks while they were here for the next few months before they returned back to their actual job as a pilot for the Galaxy Garrison. It was a great way for him to add credit to his life, and maybe, if he were lucky, he could come back here and actually _work _for Voltron.

But…well…that dream could still happen if he moved to a different sector. Right?

Lance needed to word his email carefully, it’d take at least a week to get to Human Resources department, and if it wasn’t worded right, or if they felt like he wasn’t serious enough, they would just brush it off and he’d figure that out two weeks later. And by then it would be too late.

Okay, so the problem he had wasn’t technically with his co-worker. Not really. He wasn’t a xenophobe, and the Galran hybrid wasn’t like feral or creepy or anything. But ay dios, he aggravated Lance to no end.

Lance sighed, saving the poor excuse of a draft and shut down the monitor. It was pointless right now, his mind wasn’t coming up with anything useable. He could do this when his mind was more clear. Maybe a drink would help? Yeah, that seemed good. He got up and made his way out of his room. The door whooshed open as he set out to gather his thoughts.

The fuelling sector of Voltron was mostly windowless hallways, straight, concise, and easy to manoeuvre around. The grey black walls were dull when you saw them constantly, but they had a pop of green, yellow, blue and red alongside them, categorised to different sections around the ship, gave his eyes a break. There were so many wires and ducts and piping and wires, it was always interesting for him to see. But most things seemed to fly over his head – especially when his best friend and engineer Hunk, or the techno whiz that was Pidge started talking about the ship.

But he digressed. The many halls all connected the living quarters, then to the fuel tanks and to the teleduv gate. The sector he worked in was very small, compared to the rest of the ship. The gate was where the magic happened, because it led to the docks and the docks to everywhere else. It was easy, simple to manoeuvre around, when you’ve been here for a while. Otherwise it looked like a webbed maze that always managed to take you to exactly where you needed to go.

Lance ended up at the docks, unsure what he was doing there. It was massive, like a planetary airport, with thick glass windows facing the small planet below. A colossal metal ring arched in and out of view, silent as it moved around the station. The young star that made the sun was hidden by the planet itself.

It looked dangerous, one wrong move of whomever came through the teleduv could potentially tear a rip through time itself, or be caught within the warp and disappear completely, so looking after the teleduv was not a job he thought he’d want to be responsible for. But he was, he and his partner were stationed here so nothing went wrong.

He didn’t want to be the reason why the local solar system was sucked into a black hole, or destroyed by a dying star because he read the numbers wrong. It was too big a responsibility, and Lance always woke up some mornings wondering just why he had been chosen for this.

“Dear Management…” he said to himself, still searching for the right words to say. He continued through the station, seeing everything was okay so far. He wandered down the hallway surrounded with the wires that connected the systems alerts from the dock to the gate itself. His partner had seen alerts going off without anything coming through, so he had elected himself to check it out.

Though, looking down to his partner, it felt like he wanted to be checked out, rather than checking things out. A red panel had been swung open and the Galran hybrids ass was poking out of it covered by that god damn tight as hell suit they always wore, his tail was swaying this way and that, bouncing along to whatever was on his partners’ mind. His legs were bent at the knees, thighs thick and muscular. A red metal toolbox sat next to his legs, containing a variety of equipment.

Lance walked past, trying to ignore his partners firm looking ass, and the growing hardness in his suit. _This _was why he had to resign, this was why he had to move away. Because if he didn’t, he would pull his partner out of there and fuck him senseless there and then.

His partners’ tail shot up suddenly and wrapped around Lance’s leg. Lance cried out, tripping and falling with a heavy thud on the padded floor.

“What the quiznak!” From the hole, his partners’ deep voice exclaimed as a dull thud reverberated from the panel. Keith, Lance’s partner and half Galran’s, head ducked out, large purple, clawed hands rubbing at his head, brushing away at his bat like ears.

Lance groaned and looked up. Considering how vast the galaxy was, all Galran’s looked primarily similar to humans, save for the purple skin and the bat ears and tail. However, Keith was _half _Galran, so he looked more like a human than most. It was an impressive mix that was for sure. He had a delicate face, plump pouted lips with thin, yet sharp, fangs and large purple tinged eyes with yellow sclera’s, they were so shiny, like gold. His nose was thin, and his ears were perched up, spanning the curves of either side of his head. Cute ears which moved with his emotions, flattening when he was sad, perking up when he was surprised or listening.

Fuck, he was adorable.

It was typical of Galran’s, male or female. But when Lance had first met Keith, he had barely taken notice of the purple skin, or the _other world _about him – Lance had met many aliens before – but he had noticed those _dios_ ears, and the way his skin tight suit was stretched over a muscular chest. Dios, Lance could almost see his nipples poke through. He had such strong looking abs, and honestly, Lance had many dreams about licking them – among other things. His tail was the next thing Lance had noted. Like a thick tentacle, longer than his legs, with a tuft of fur at the very end, and it moved as if it had a mind of its own.

“Sorry Lance,” Keith apologised. “I was going for the fuser, I think one of the wires detached itself on the last routine check-up and let a signal bypass one of the systems,”

He reached down to help Lance up, but Lance shook his head, letting himself up. He wasn’t happy with the jumpsuits, form fitting as they were, especially the fact that his partners previous display had left him a little…uncomfortable down there. If Keith helped him up, he’d definitely see.

He was staring again. Keith’s suit was definitely not good for his heart. He could imagine everything even with the suit on. Keith was all hard muscle and smoothness. Standing up, however, Lance grinned. He was at least a head taller than Keith.

“No problem, accidents happen,” he replied before darting away, embarrassed with his stupid body.

Getting back to the living quarters, he jumped into the sleeping quarters and into the shared bathroom. Oh god, that was so close. He took a long look at himself in the mirror. Yeah, he was fit, and young, and the ladies always said he was handsome. He wasn’t super muscular, not like Keith was. But he thought he was pretty good looking.

Did Keith even _like _him? Or were they just...friendly?

He ran his hands through his short hair, spiking them up. The god damn suit wasn’t flattering at all. It hugged every part of him, showing off the reminder that he knew Keith was fucking seductively hot, and he did not like that. It was hard enough to be stuck here alone with the hot alien, but the suit did not hide _anything._

He took in a deep breath, trying to force his arousal down and venture out of the bathroom.

Another issue was that he and Keith shared everything, the same bathroom the same bedroom. There were two beds against the wall on either side of the bedroom, with inlayed cupboards next to them. Keith’s was so neat and orderly, barely anything anywhere other than the essentials. Whereas his was a bit of a mess. He didn’t really care how he dressed himself, purely just because he was going to be stuck with this god damn suit anyway. But he did have a lot of outfits he liked to wear.

Keith didn’t really care where and how he changed, Lance noticed. Honestly, he had seen so much of Keith’s muscular chest and thighs to not be taunted. But he always changed his clothes in the bathroom, preventing Keith from ogling him.

He sat on the sofa in the main room and picked up his tablet on the table. Voltron wasn’t connected to the hubs, so he had downloaded things to watch. News came to him slower than he would have liked, but alerts came to them first. Other than the emergencies and alerts, there was nothing else he had for entertainment other than books and movies. And you can only watch the same few things so many times before it became boring.

He was reading a classic when Keith returned. The half Galran took quick steps into the room, saying a quick hello to Lance, to which Lance only grunted back. He knew he was being rude, but it was better than looking up at Keith, who was all sweaty with grease smears and looking like some kind of xeno-porno. He let out a breath when Keith made his way to the bathroom, closing the door and turned the shower on.

Thank god for closed doors. The last thing Lance wanted was to get done for sexual harassment.

Keith came out of the shower, but thankfully he was dressed a little more conservatively. He nodded to Lance again, and grabbed his own tablet, settling into a chair. His tail spilled over the side of the chair, dangling like a rope, legs splayed open as he relaxed.

Fuck, the suit was tight over him, covering him completely, yet at the same time not doing _anything _to hide anything from Lance’s secret gaze. He was so very distracting. Lance tried to focus on his book, but at that moment, he couldn’t even remember the title of what he was reading. He crossed his legs to hide his arousal, forcing himself to read.

After a few moments of pretending to read and trying not to think about how good Keith looked, he saw Keith move from the corner of his eyes. Looking up, he saw Keith reach for the drawer to the table, pulling it open and getting his headphones out. Plugging them into his tablet and sliding the buds into his long bat ears, he started bopping to the music, his tail moving in time with whatever he was listening to.

Every single motion was like liquid.

Ay dios. Lance was a very, very, _very _bad boy. Looking at Keith, watching the screen so intently, fang chewing his lip, tail bouncing and moving along with whatever he was watching.

Shit… Lance had to leave. He stood up suddenly, not giving Keith anything, and left the living quarters. He didn’t want to explain to Keith the sheer raw need he was feeling just by watching the purple alien sitting there watching a movie or whatever.

This was why he had to move away. But he could imagine the raised eyebrows of the Employee Management workers as they read about how he was so turned on by his partner that he was so close to jumping the guy. He stretched his legs in the hallway, walking back and forth along the emptiness, trying to take his mind off the pretty boy.

He had Keith had been assigned together about a month back. Apparently they both worked best in zero gravity situations, and they were both flexible enough to get into narrow places easily – being _short humans. _It was also a pro-alien political movement for a Galran and a human working together.

Keith had been the first Galran he had ever seen, and honestly, he was a pretty good guy. Lance could still remember how awkward their first meeting was. Keith had been a distraction from the get go. Lance had nearly broken a fuse line just thinking about that ass. Keith was dangerous and he probably didn’t even care about Lance.

Once he was relaxed enough, he returned back to the sleeping quarters and noticed Keith’s tablet was facing up, showing an art cover for a music album on the screen, his earphones were in his ears, and his tail returned to swaying back and forth to the beat.

Lance skirted around him and headed for the kitchen, fixing himself something that he could eat. Taking a bite out of his sandwich, his thoughts returned to Keith –as they always did. It occurred to him that he never really studied Galran culture. He only had a crash course in their biology in case there was an emergency, like a torn limb, or if he needed to use a defibrillator or something. Pretty basic stuff. But other than that, he didn’t have a clue.

He finished his sandwich and decided he should really study more. When he returned to the living quarters he actually waved back when Keith greeted him. He grabbed his tablet and retreated to the sleeping quarters for privacy. He swiped through his still unfinished email. Searching the data bank for Galran biology. _Thank you Pidge. _He grinned at the loot he had found. Searching through it, however, didn’t show a lot.

There wasn’t even a picture of Keith’s home world. That must have sucked for Keith. Frustrated, he continued his search for more, but other than medical articles for both species, there was nothing else. God damn it.

“What are you reading?” Keith’s hand on his back made him jolt.

“Nothing!” He growled back, not liking that Keith scared him and that he was caught so off guard. Keith gave him a pointed look. “Alright, I was just looking at information about Galran’s,”

“I’m not the best person to ask,” Keith replied, settling down on the bed next to him. “I’m only _half _after all. You on the other hand…”

“What about me?” Lance asked, pushing the tablet away and onto his side table.

“Well, I am _half human,” _Keith murmured, twiddling his fingers in his lap. “I’ve never even been to Earth, I don’t know anything about you, and you’re so…_exotic_,”

Wait…what? Did Keith just say he was…exotic? Like…was that a good thing?

“I mean, you’re so rigid…in your limbs,” Keith stuttered, holding his hands out and blurting out his thoughts and feelings. “You’ve got so much definition in your arms and legs, and your ass _god_…you’re always…”

Lance stiffened and blushed. Oh my god. Keith was so adorable. He must have slipped in the tub or something, because this had to be a weird dream or a concussion or something. He couldn’t believe what Keith was saying. He was interested in him too?

“Have you been watching me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Keith’s tail twirled and things were beginning to click in Lance’s head. “You want to have sex with me,” he cried, pointing an accusing finger at Keith.

Keith, sweet, loveable, sexy, hot Keith, just batted his eyelids. “Please?”

Lance stammered, not knowing that the hell to say. Should he…what…was he supposed to say to _that? _Fuck, his cock had risen to attention, wanting to listen to Keith and actually _do _something. Keith had explained himself, and it was possible that he could take full advantage into the situation.

“Lance?” Keith asked. Looking up, Keith was just standing there, hands pressed together in front of him. “Was that too forward?”

“You’re just going to come out and say it, huh?” Lance taunted, settling back on the bed. He didn’t really have to think about it. Sure he wasn’t comfortable with just how brazen Keith was being with what he wanted. But Keith looked so adorable, his lips tightly pressed together and his eyes widened with anticipation. “Can’t say I’ve not been thinking about it too,”

“When...when do you want to...?” Keith's cheeks burst pink, but he had a sweet smile on his face, and the suit around Lance’s already straining cock tightened. Keith stopped and leaned in, placing his hands to the space next to Lance’s thighs. Shit, the front of Keith’s suit was also just as tented as his own, and Lance didn’t see the reason to ignore it.

Keith reached for the zipper on his suit and loosened the tightness of the outfit. “Can we do it right now?”

Lance sucked in a breath, nodding. Hell to the yes, please.

Keith grinned, clever fingers slipping past Lance’s collar and pulled on his suit. It opened vertically, peeling away so that a line opened from his collar to his waist. He was quick to slide the suit off Lance’s shoulders, hands disappearing into his loose sleeves and forcing his arms out. Lance’s chest was bare, and then his stomach. Keith was so eager; moving quickly, as if Lance was going to change his mind, exposing his thin underwear Lance wore underneath.

Keith actually frowned at that. The pout made Lance grin. He reassured Keith, kicking out of the rest of the jumpsuit and pulling off his underwear, his cock springing up. Keith’s eyes almost sparkled as he drank Lance in, adoring his darker brown skin and beautiful body. Warm hands snaked around his cock, cupping his balls and weighing them, rolling them back and forth.

Lance felt like he was being worshipped, it was so hot and sweet, and Keith’s fingers were warm, digging into his skin and trying to figure everything out. It got Lance to thinking just what _Keith _had hidden under his suit. But all of his thoughts rushed away when Keith gave his cock an experimental lick. Oh, _dios_…pleasure heated up as his tongue snuck out between his smiling lips and stroking up towards the head.

_Ay,_ he looked so hot there between his legs; mouth hung open, tongue flat and slipping up and down his cock, wetting it. Lance was so pent up, it didn’t matter how Keith did it, he’d gladly comply and do whatever Keith wanted him to do.

Keith slid up fluidly, reaching for his back. He gave Lance a heated look, his golden purple eyes swimming with lust. “Help me with my suit,”

Fucking tease.

He moved so sensuously, turning around and shuffling back so his tail wrapped around Lance’s waist, keeping him close and his ass was pressed up against Lance’s straining cock. Turning his head, and giving Lance cute, wanting eyes. Holy fuck. This was the guy that he had been so hung up on. The fucking _tease!_

Lance thrust forward, making Keith squeak. He was slow, just as teasing, sliding his arms up Keith’s shoulders and towards the collar of his bound suit. He was casual, moving slowly, thrusting a little, to show just how much he wanted Keith, how desperate he was to continue.

Keith was purring.

Shit, fuck, Keith was _purring! _How the hell was something so cute so god damn _hot!_ Lance grabbed at the zip, parting his suit immediately. The fabric peeled off him like a second skin, showing off more of that amazing, smooth purple tinged skin. Lance’s fingers gripped at those _fucking _hips, marvelling at the smoothness of his skin. His hands slid up to his chest, feeling the pebbling nipples. Keith’s purr was vibrating in his chest, and Lance wanted to get closer.

“Lance…stop teasing,” Keith gasped, sliding his hands out of the suit and curling his arms behind to Lance’s ass and pulling him closer.

God damn, Lance wanted to fuck him. He felt like his heart was bursting, among other things. His lips grazed the softness of his ears, nipping at it gently. He felt Keith’s spine stiffen and a croon escape his lips. He shuffled and the suit finally slid to the floor.

Lance’s hands rubbed along the sides of his body, warming him up; Keith's purple skin was sleek and smooth. He just took in the contrast of his brown hands against the purple skin, experimentally gliding light fingers over his curves and abs. Because, damn, did he have abs. Washboard and firm. He set his hands on Keith’s hips instead, squeezing them.

“Get on with it, asshole,” Keith growled, raising up a little, pushing back so Lance’s cock slid between his thighs.

Heat and slick wetness poured out of him, coating Lance’s cock and making the slide all the more slippery and sweet. Shit, was Keith producing slick? Holy fuck. Keith’s growled, turning around and returning to pressing as close to Lance as possible. He wrapped a leg around Lance, and then his arm. Lance got the picture and lifted Keith up into his arms,_ wow, he was so light!_ Keith was hanging off him, wrapped around him tightly, so perfectly balanced – he blamed the tail, which was swaying back and forth at their legs.

Lance widened his legs for support, adjusting Keith so he was more supported. Their cocks slid together, creating a sweet friction that caused both of them to cry out.

“Please, Lance!” Keith growled, grabbing tighter onto him and pressing their mouths together.

Lance grunted, but more his hips so he could thrust a little more, hoping to blindly find that sweet spot. He could feel the wet flesh almost quivering in need. Keith groaned, his back arched, body contorting effortlessly. Lance growled, walking forward until Keith’s back hit the wall. He held the base of his cock to with his now free hand and slowly pushed into Keith’s slick hole.

Hooooly _crap. _He was so warm, and so tight. It was like he was liquid _and _solid, Lance could feel himself slide through the slick and velvety flesh so easily, as if he belonged there. Keith hugged him tight, limbs groping at his body, thrusting down and letting out a high, sweet moan, his head lolling sideways and his eyes closing tight in his pleasure.

Lance settled into a steady motion, grating and feeling his cock getting swallowed in the warmth of Keith’s body, moving faster and faster, thrusting harder and harder, ready to burst under the feel of Keith’s tight and smooth body. His hands full of those hips and that ass, he gripped tight into the flesh, his other hand trailing forward to Keith’s cock, gliding his hands across the head, playing with it and circling around his length, squeezing and pumping his hands up and down, in time to his thrust.

Keith’s moans were worth it. His walls were spasming around Lance’s cock with each thrust, which only made Lance continue to move. He bent down, pressing his mouth to Keith’s open mouth, kissing his sweet and salty with sweat lips, swallowing his moans, gently nipping at his bottom lip. _Ay dios,_ it was so good. After watching him from the corner of his eyes for so long, being stuck here together for so many months. This felt…it felt…

Keith gasped. “Oh god, this feels so good, so right!”

Right! It felt_ right!_ Like this was supposed to happen. Like everything had led to this one, perfect moment. Lance took a moment to admire everything Keith was allowing him to have. The way he felt, the way he sounded. He was so beautiful. His heat was amazing, his grip snake like tight. Lance felt like he was boiling up, needing to release, but wanting Keith to feel the same way.

He was so close to coming right there and then, but he held back, pulling back as much as he allowed himself to. He didn’t get too far, Keith’s hold was so tight, and his body was so warm, clamping tight around him, keeping him from moving anywhere but in. His chest rose and fell with his heated breaths, body trembling.

“More, please,” Keith begged, claws digging painfully into his back, fangs glinting sharply as he snarled. “Fuck me, Lance, like you’ve always imagined fucking me,”

Lance’s eyes widened. Keith knew he had been watching him? But he wasn’t scared, surprisingly. Though he knew he probably should be. He instead thrust up, pushing Keith against the wall, the blissful grunt that escaped those pouting lips made him grin. Keith purred again, deliriously in approval as Lance thrust into him in a slow and irregular pattern.

Keith crooned, fingers gripping into his hair, rolling his body and twitching. His body was so lithe and supple, so light and airy at the same time. Lance felt like he could hold him up and fuck him forever. His hands gripped tight against his skin, body arching forward, pressing their torso’s together, grinding Keith’s weeping cock between their bodies.

His body felt amazing, Lance couldn’t help but slide in and out, back and forth, he was numb to the pleasure, Keith the only thing he could think of. Keith was making him delirious, pleasure and passion swelling up more and more. He felt like his heart was going to explode.

Keith moaned and gasped, unable to keep his voice down. His tail wrapped around Lance’s hips, forcing him in deeper. Lance let out a groan, moving his hips in time, gyrating and angling in a way that made Keith scream. Oh, yes. He wanted to see Keith lose it, with all the teasing he had been doing. Lance doubled his effort, pushing in and out of Keith’s body faster and faster, feeling Keith’s claws nick and slip down his back, careful to not hurt him, but pressing just enough that the sting made this feel all the more hotter.

He felt like he was melting, pushing Keith up and up into the wall, seeing his long mullet like hair messy, eyes gleaming a beautiful gold, his body was slippery with sweat and slick, mouth opened wide, skin flushed and looking mind blowing and beautiful. His moans were sweet in the silent air, almost screaming with delight as he tried to pull Lance in closer.

Lance’s orgasm hit him with a force to strong that he couldn’t help but scream, pressing his body hard into Keith’s body, trembling and shaking. He shuddered as Keith spasmed around his twitching cock. Lance couldn’t resist, his eyes losing focus of the world, his mind turning blank as he released everything that held him back.

They had just had _sex_.

Keith’s satisfied moans died down, breathing harsh and heavy body twitching and limp. Lance helped him down, sliding out of him, arms loosed around him, stopping him from falling as they both settled onto the ground. Keith was breathless, gazing up at him and smiling tiredly.

He looked so beautiful.

“That was…” he sucked a breath, throat dry from his cries. He tried to stand up, but his legs quivered. He leaned back onto the wall, pulling Lance closer and kissing him so hard, Lance was sure he was going to have bruises.

At least Lance didn’t have to worry about the email draft anymore. Especially if he was allowed to do what his fantasies had forced him to consider writing the email for. Keith was so beautiful, and he looked like a lovely satiated kitten, curled around Lance, hugging him close like a cat finally getting the cream.

“We definitely need to do that again,” Keith breathed into him, getting up and gripping his body and throwing him onto the ground, straddling over his waist.

_Dear Management...I'm not complaining._


End file.
